The Biggest Surpise Ever
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: A lot of answers questioned! Oops.. I mean A lot of questions answered. A lot of annoying suspense. I think. O o Also no Private's were wounded in this story. *Private smacks into a tree* O-o I been wrong before. Sequel to Leaving
1. Gone

"You can't do that!" Private shrieked.

Kowalski paused before taking the blade away from his stomach. "How else do I stop the pain?!" He exploded.

Private sped out of the room crying. *** _He's going to die.. I know it!_ Private thought as tears filled his eyes.

He was leaning against the wall. "Private It's for the best.." A voice groaned.

Private looked over to see Kowalski leaning against the doorway weakly. "No it's not." Private whispered.

Kowalski limped over to Private. "Did you see how wild I was acting? I almost killed our leader! I ALMOST TURNED INTO A MONSTER!" Kowalski shouted weakly.

Private shuddered as Kowalski pulled him close to his body, "Because of me, I killed my family."

Private felt tears sting his eyes. "But its my fault! You wouldn't be dying If I just stayed!" He cried out.

"No Private. I'm glad you came with me. I'd rather die than never see your adorable face." Kowalski said calmly.

"You really mean that K'walski?" Private asked.

Kowalski nodded. "KOWALSKI YOU GET BACK IN HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU IN HERE!" A voice shouted.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS SKIPPER!" Kowalski shot back. "Thanks for the support." Kowalski mumbled angrily.

He limped into the lab. *** It was over. Kowalski was gone. Private cried more he did in his whole life.

"Why Kowalski... Why?" Private sobbed.

"Private quit your crying now, it won't bring him back." Skipper snapped.

"I can't believe you don't care that your best friend is dead!" Private cried out.

He ran out of the HQ. He kept running and running.. Until he ran, _Smack!_ Into a tree. The rough bark sliced across Private's stomach. The little penguin fell limp to the ground. He screamed as loud as he could. Suddenly he was flipped on someone's back.

*** Private blocked Skipper's way to the lab, "No, I won't let you."

"Private move." Skipper said while narrowing his eyes.

"Or what? Kill me then act like I never existed?" Private asked bitterly.

Skipper smacked Private against the wall. Private yelped as he crashed into the wall. Skipper glared at the small penguin. Then he tackled Private to the ground and punched his face rapidly. Private screamed in pain. No one could end this. It would go on forever. Private whimpered as Skipper raised his flipper again.

"Ski-Skipper?" Asked a familiar voice.

Private turned his head around. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "K'walski? BUT YOUR DEAD!"

**Yeah... I got the NEXT CHAPTER PLANNED IN MY HEAD! :3**

**Even though I saw the penguin who loved me, I will ship Kovate forever! SO HA!**

**Kowalski: Wait this is a kovate?**

**Me: 0-0 Darn it. You guys weren't supposed to know that!**


	2. This writer said this was a kovate XD

_Private turned his head around. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "K'walski? BUT YOUR DEAD!"_

* * *

Kowalski stood at the ladder with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry Private but I had to." He whispered.

"You.. had to?! No wonder Skippah didn't care! HE KNEW THE WHOLE TIME!" Private shouted, kicking his leader off him. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"I had to go back to the zoo hospital " Kowalski said in a steady voice.

"You and your lies!" Private scowled.

"It's not a lie!" The older penguin shouted.

"If I had a nickle for every time I heard that.." Private growled.

"Of course its the truth," Skipper said, "I sent him there."

"Not just a liar lives here, a traitor does!" Private shouted, his eyes blazing red.

Skipper slapped Private, "Private, you are losing your mind!"

The young penguin kicked Skipper sharply. "No I'm not!" He screamed angrily.

Skipper lashed his flipper onto Private's face. The little penguin stumbled in to the wall sharply. He looked up, his eyes back to light blue, tears streaming down his face. Skipper's gaze went to his flipper. Small drops of blood was dripping from his flipper. Did he really hurt Private that bad? (Me: obviously .. Skipper: shut up... Me: OK OK...) The leader quickly looked away as Kowalski pulled Private towards his lab. *** Private sinked his head into his pillow, unable to sleep. He didn't want to believe Skipper hit him that hard. He sobbed quietly. Skipper grunted as he tried to sleep. Suddenly quiet crying reached his ear holes. He climbed out of his bunk. He wanted to comfort Private, but he was worried the little penguin didn't trust him. Private looked up, tears streaming down his face. "P-Pr-Private, I'm sorry."

Private's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's ok Skippah." Private said quietly.

Then Private realized Skipper hadn't explained why he didn't him where Kowalski went.

"But why didn't you tell me K'walski went back to the hospital?"

"I didn't know if he would really die." Skipper said, putting a flipper on Private's shoulder.

"I guess that makes sense." Private said slowly.

"It's a good thing he went Private... He's much better." Skipper said firmly.

Private sighed, relived. Maybe everything could go back to normal.

"Your right Skippah." He smiled.

It had been a while since the last time he smiled.

"And besides you brought him back." Skipper said.

Private looked surprised, "Huh? No, I didn't-"

"I mean you brought the real Kowalski back." Skipper quickly explained.

"How did I do that?" Private asked.

"Maybe the correct word I'm looking for is true not real." Skipper rolled his eyes.

Private stared, "I brought the true K'walski back?"

That could explain why Kowalski was always determined to protect him. He killed his family to protect him, he let the drugs get in his body to protect him.

Private's eyes filled with tears just to think about what Kowalski did to protect him. And he did nothing to help Kowalski.

"Private, what's wrong?" Skipper asked in a worried tone.

What was wrong with little penguin now?

"I did nothing to help K'walski." Private whispered.

"Yes you did Private. You helped him to move on." Skipper replied.

Private dried his eyes.

This was true. Kowalski didn't seem sad anymore. Just say the name Doris and he would most likely say, "So what?"

(I know Doris and Kowalski are back together but I'm running out of options of what to write!)

"So can everything go back to normal?" Private asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, sure. Its most unlikely Kowalski is going to leave again." Skipper smirked.

**That. That was it. I can't think of a plot for this. So... yeah. And no. You don't get a sequel for this one! I'm afraid, no matter how much you ask, I'm going to keep saying no. **


End file.
